You saved my life
by bella3590
Summary: 'I ran over to her and found that she was barely conscious. I patted her cheek.  "Sam?  Sam!"...'  If you want to found what happened, please Read & Review.
1. Sam gets attacked

**A/N: This is my new story after a long, long time. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly- unfortunately.**

* * *

Sam's POV (Sunday, 11:00 AM)

I was at Carly's home, eating ham when I heard someone knock at the door. I called out with my mouth stuffed, 'The door's open!'

Someone peeked in. It was Freddie Benson.

A note before I continue with the story.

I actually… like Freddie, the guy who I torture for fun.

Forget like.

I mean LOVE.

I love the dork because… oh, forget it. He likes Carly and not me. Every time I get my hopes up, he tears it down, sending me back to my personal hell.

Anyway, on with the story.

Freddie spotted me. 'Sam, is Carly here?'

I swallowed the ham and said, 'She's sleeping. Go wake her up if you want. Or you can sleep with her. I don't care.' I care more than he can imagine.

He came in and shuts the door, suddenly downcast. 'Oh.'

I saw no point in talking with him, so I washed the container (for once) and stuffed the empty container back into the refrigerator. I sat on the couch with Freddie at the same time. We sat at opposite ends, silent.

It was getting really awkward when Carly dashed down the stairs in her pajamas, her usually perfect hair messy. 'Sam, have you seen my hairbrush… oh.' She finally spotted Freddie sitting on the couch.

'Hey… Carly. I borrowed your hairbrush last night and forgot to give it back to you.' Freddie whipped out a pink hairbrush out of his pocket. Carly snatched it and started to comb her hair. Soon, it became smooth again. I wish my hair was like that. I spent ages trying to tie my hair into a ponytail today. Eventually I gave up.

'So… what are you going to do today?' Freddie asked.

'I don't know about you guys, but I think I'll go home. See you guys later.' I abruptly stood up from the couch and stalked to the door.

'Wait… Sam! Do you want to go the Groovy Smoothie today, at six?' Carly jumped up, startled.

'Okay… Can you two pick me up?' I asked, spinning around.

'Fine. See you later.' I could feel both of them staring at me as I walked out of the apartment. As soon as I slammed the door, I could feel my eyes beginning to water.

* * *

Freddie's POV (Sunday, 11:30 AM)

After Sam left, Carly looked at me and asked, 'Do you think something's wrong with Sam?'

I thought about it for a while. 'No, actually I don't. Why?'

Carly rolled her eyes. 'Boys.'

I was bewildered. 'What? Did I do something wrong?'

'Never mind. Forget I said anything.' Carly started to climb the stairs leading to her room. 'Oh, and if you want, you can come by five and go together to pick Sam up.'

'Okay. I guess I'll stay at home at watch movies. See you at five.' I left the apartment and went back into mine. I laid on my bed and thought about the question Carly just asked me.

Thinking about it, Sam did change a bit, but only physically. She's paler now, and even though she keeps eating and eating, she seems to be getting a lot thinner instead.

I flipped on my side, thinking. Sam… wild, but funny; violent, but beautiful in her own way. I knew, from Day 1, I liked her. However, from the start, Sam has always bullied me. I guess that's her way of saying, 'I hate you. Go away.' I've tried desperately to get her attention. I also work out at the gym at a regular basis, just so that she can see I am actually stronger than I look and that I can be her personal superhero, to be able to save her from trouble.

I rolled onto my stomach. Who am I kidding? She'll never love me the way I love her. Pulling my trousers down in public, slamming the cover of my laptop right on my hand… that's definitely NOT the way you'd act if you were in love with someone.

And yet, being the idiot I am, I love her. The way she talks, the way she smiles, the way she dresses… Sometimes, when I look at her, I feel tingles all over my body. Sometime, the urge to kiss her, to hold her gets so intense I look away, resisting the temptation.

I shut my eyes. I can see her face. Her untamable blonde curls, her blue green eyes, smiling like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly, I had an urge to call her.

I was met with screaming and sounds that were like glass breaking over something.

After being startled, I managed to ask, 'Sam? Are you okay?'

'No!' The sound of glass breaking. I heard a dull thud.

'Sam? Sam!' I started to panic, jumping out of the bed.

'Freddie…' A scream of rage, and the line went dead.

Without thinking, I grabbed my jacket and dashed out of the building. It was only then I realized that it was raining heavily. I was about to go up and get an umbrella when I remembered Sam's screams.

Sam was in trouble. And I was busy worrying about getting wet.

I put my jacket on and dashed into the rain and started to run to Sam's apartment, five blocks away.

Whatever I do, whoever was torturing Sam, MY Sam, will have to pay.

Five minutes later, I finally reached Sam's apartment, drenched. For once, the door wasn't locked. And, it was quiet. TOO quiet.

I opened the door slowly. And froze.

Sam was lying on the floor, covered in wet blood. Her legs were twisted in weird. I ran over to her and found that she was barely conscious. I patted her cheek. 'Sam? Sam!'

Sam opened her eyes. I breathed a silent 'thank you' to God. I stroked her cheek. 'Sam! What happened?'

* * *

Sam's POV (Sunday, 12:30 PM)

I felt someone patting my cheek. 'Sam? Sam!' Oh God no. It can't be. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of anxious chocolate brown eyes staring back at me.

Freddie used the back of his hand to stroke my cheek. It felt good. 'Sam! What happened?'

'Freddie… my mom's…' I started to cry.

Despite my face being covered in blood, Freddie didn't hesitate to hug me, pulling my head into his chest. He stroked my back, humming a tune I didn't recognize. He asked gently, 'What happened?'

I sobbed uncontrollably. Freddie hugged me with one arm and pulled out his phone with the other. He dialed 911 and asked for medical assistance. After placing the call, he continued to hug me and hummed again. Soon, I was able to compose myself and stop crying. I pulled myself away and into a sitting position. Freddie asked again, 'What happened?'

* * *

**A/N: Wakakaka! Do you want to know want happened? If you do, please R&R! Thanks! *starts writing Chapter 2***


	2. In the hospital

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter (^-^) Sorry for making you guys wait.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_Sam sat on the floor, flicking through a teen magazine. She didn't notice a drunk guy (her mom's boyfriend) sneaking up on her. The man quickly covered Sam's mouth with his hand._

'_If you dare scream I'll knock your head off.' He threw Sam onto the couch. He raped her. He picked up Sam and smashed her into the floor, many times. By then, Sam was already screaming and crying from the pain. The guy got angry._

'_You dare scream? I told you not to!' He picked up some wine bottles and threw them at Sam. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate. She hurriedly picked up her phone and was about to say something when one of the wine bottles hit her broken leg. She screamed again._

'_Sam? Are you okay?' Freddie's voice issued from the phone._

_Sam managed to scream 'No!', half to the guy and half to Freddie. The guy hurled a wine bottle again, and this time it hit her head. Her head hit the floor. _

'_Sam? Sam!' Freddie cried. Sam managed to mutter his name before the guy screamed in rage and smashed her phone to bits with his foot. That was when Sam succumbed to darkness that was overwhelming her._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Freddie's POV(Sunday, 12:45 PM)

After hearing her story, I really wanted to kill that guy. He raped her! That… well, cussing won't help, would it?

'Freddie? Are you alright? Your facial expression is really weird.' Sam commented, looking at me.

I gazed at her, my fury growing by the second. 'Sam, answer me. Did he really rape you?'

She bit her lip and burst into tears again. I pulled her into my arms again. At that moment, some paramedics came in. They put her into an ambulance. I got in and silently waited for us to arrive.

Sam's POV (Sunday, 5:00 PM)

After an eternity, the doctor finally finished the stupid checkup. He said I had two broken legs. Well, duh! I can feel it. However, the doctor said I had to stay the night at the stupid hospital. Oh well. And I have to get around using a wheelchair. Come ON! I just have two broken legs. I don't NEED a wheelchair!

When I got to my room and onto my bed, I immediately flicked through the channels. A rerun of Harry Potter was starting. I was about to start watching it when Freddie came in. He looked at the screen. 'Harry Potter? That's so LAME.' **(A/N: I LOVE HARRY POTTER! So don't kill me!)**

I shrugged. 'It's alright. Where's Carly?'

Freddie scratched his elbow. 'She's coming over.'

'Oh.' He got a chair and sat down. I stared at the television for a while. Suddenly I felt Freddie holding my hand. I whipped my head around.

'Sam, are you okay? You're getting paler and skinnier, even though you still eat the same amount of meat.' I opened my mouth, wanting to snap back. But in his chocolate brown eyes, all I saw was concern.

'I'm… fine.' I looked away, blushing.

'Okay…' He stared at me, then looked at the screen. We sat there, staring at the screen. Although I was trying really hard to concentrate on the movie, my eyes kept straying to the guy next to me- Freddie.

I thought about today. And Freddie with Carly. Ugh. Why are tears coming to my eyes- again? I glared at the screen. After a few minutes, I lost my concentration yet again. But this time, a tear slipped out from my eye. I quickly wiped it away, hoping that he didn't see it. He did.

'Sam, are you alright?' Freddie asked anxiously. 'Why are you crying?'

'I'm fine.' I folded my arms, glaring at the screen. 'I'm not crying. It's just your imagination. Go and watch Harry snog the Boggart.'

When I said 'snog', another tear slipped out from the corner of my eye. I tried to wipe it away, but Freddie was quicker. He caught the tear on the tip of his finger. 'You were saying?'

'I am not crying. Holy chiz, what happened to your clothes?' I was turning my head away from him when I glimpsed his originally spotless, germ-free clothes. Dried blood covered most of his shirt, making it a dark red color. His pants were practically dyed red. He looked terrible. I looked at him, horrified.

'It's nothing.' He shrugged. Then suddenly it dawned on me.

'Oh my god, Freddie! Why didn't you tell me I was ruining your clothes?' I yelled, glaring at him.

'It isn't a big problem.'

'Haha. Won't Mommy panic?'

'She's away for a month. I have plenty of time to think about what I should say to her.' He smirked. But then his chocolate eyes turned serious. 'But Sam, don't change the subject. Why were you crying?'

'Look, Freddie. You wouldn't understand.' I avoided his intense stare. My chin was jerked upwards, and I found myself only a few inches away from Freddie's face. My heart started to beat uncontrollably. 'Freddie, let go of my face!'

'Sam, you were definitely crying. Also, you ARE getting thinner and paler. I don't care whether it's embarrassing for you or you just don't feel like it. You can't keep saying nothing's wrong.' He let go of her chin. 'You can tell me.'

I sighed and turned my face away, debating whether I should tell him. Friendship won over embarrassment, and I faced him again. I took a deep breath and whispered, 'This isn't the first time he's r- r-…' I hung my head.

'Raped you.' I jumped at his tone of voice and gawked at him. I had never seen him like this before. His voice was low and poisonous, containing a huge amount of hatred- for once. His chocolate brown eyes were now bitter chocolate. His hands were clenched into fists. Honestly, for the first time in my life, I was scared of Freddie.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Freddie. It's so… embarrassing!' I buried my face in my hands, tears falling fast and thick.

I felt Freddie stroking my hair. I lifted my head up. 'What am I going to do?'

He patted my shoulder. 'Sam, no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you.' I smiled weakly. 'Freddie, you aren't going to tell anyone about this, aren't you?'

He tilted his head. 'Do you want me to?'

'Actually it would be better if you didn't. I'm not sure whether I want the whole world to know yet. I'm sure the police will tell the whole world when they've caught him.' I gazed at him earnestly.

'Umm… Sam? They told me not mention this to you, but… they've lost him.'

Just then, Carly rushed in, and I didn't bring up the subject for the whole visit.

* * *

Sam's POV (Sunday, 7:30 PM) **(A/N: Just to let you know what's the time.)**

After talking to Freddie about it, I felt a bit better. Carly drone on and on how she was so sorry for not asking me to stay, she was an idiot etc. I was so bored, I blocked her voice out. But because she's my best friend, I pretended to listen to her.

'Visiting hours are over. Get out.' A grumpy-looking nurse barked from the doorway.

'Okay. Bye, Sam.' Carly left. I glared at Freddie. 'Aren't you going to leave?'

'Yes, of course.' He bended forward and kissed my forehead. He smiled, stood up and left.

Oh. My. God.

Freddie's POV (Sunday, 7:33 PM)

Oh. My. God.

I can't believe I just kissed Sam on the forehead. Sure, it wasn't on the lips and definitely NOT romantic. But STILL, I kissed Sam.

On the way back home, I smiled like an idiot. Some guy yelled at me, but I didn't care.

I finally got the guts to kiss Sam.

Sure, I've kissed her before. This is different.

The first time I kissed Sam, there was nothing. Not even a spark. But this time, I felt tingles running through my body. **(A/N: Sorry if this is inaccurate. I haven't kissed anyone yet. I'm only twelve years old. XD Please tell me what actually happens for future reference.)**

When I got back home, the first thing I did was to dump my stained clothes into the washing machine. If my mom found out I've stained my clothes like that, I would die a horrible death.

I changed into my pajamas and flopped onto my bed, completely worn out. I was nearly asleep when my phone rang. It was Carly.

'Hello? Carly?'

'Hey, Freddie. Do you mind if I come over?'

'Umm… sure.'

The doorbell rang. I opened the door to find a crying Carly.

* * *

**A/N: Do you think I should start to use Carly's POV? Anyway, review! (If you've read my stories, please go to my homepage and vote!)**


	3. Oh  My  God

A/N: Chapter 3. ENJOY!

* * *

Freddie's POV (Sunday, 7:50PM)

'Carly? Why are you crying?' I pulled her into my house.

'It's Sam… I should have made her stay… this is my fault…' she wailed.

I made her sit on the couch. 'You couldn't stop her. We didn't know what was going on.'

'But I _knew_!' She cried. 'I _knew_!'

* * *

Carly's POV (Sunday, 7:52PM)

Oh crap. Now I've done it. Sam's going to kill me.

'You knew what was wrong? And you didn't even tell me?' He sat up and stared at me.

'Well, I did ask you if you noticed something was wrong with Sam.' I bit my lip.

'So, why did she leave so suddenly?'

I couldn't take it anymore. 'Freddie, you moron, she's in love with you!'

'Wh-what?' He gaped at me.

**Flashback**

_Sam and Carly sat on beanbags and waited for Freddie to arrive. Carly started to flick through a teen magazine, while Sam fished out a piece of paper and started to doodle on it._

_After a while, Carly noticed what Sam was doing and quick as a flash, whipped it out of Sam's hands. Startled, Sam tried to snatch it out of Carly's hands._

'_Give it back!' Carly stuck her tongue out and looked at the piece of paper. And was so shocked she nearly fainted._

_It was a drawing of Freddie with his head on his hand and smirking, with dozens of little flying hearts surrounding him._

'_S-Sam? Why did you draw this?' Carly asked, leaning back, a hand pressed against her forehead. _

'_It's… nothing. I'm drawing it for… art… class.' Sam stammered, blushing a rosy red._

'_Our assignment was to draw a-Wait a minute. You like Freddie, don't you?'_

'_Is there any fried chicken?' Sam asked loudly, walking over to the door._

'_SAM! Answer the question.'_

'_Alright, I like him! I know you like him too but I can't help it, can I?' Sam banged her fist against the door_

'_Sam-'_

'_Shut up! You have everything you want. Perfect Carly and her perfect life. What she wants, she gets. Me? All my life I had to fight for everything. You really think I love hurting people? I don't! I hurt them to protect myself!' Sam whipped around and faced Carly. 'Fine! Keep your Freddie to yourself! I don't care anymore. I'm going!' Sam marched back, snatched her backpack and stalked to the door._

'_Sam, your drawing-'_

'_Keep it. Tack it to your walls or something.' Sam looked back, her eyes full of bitterness. 'You could always stick it to your mirror. Then you could make out with him every single morning.' She laughed bitterly. 'Bye.'_

'_Sam-'_

_The door slammed, and Sam was gone._

**End of flashback**

* * *

Freddie's POV (Sunday, 8:00PM)

OH.

MY.

GOD!

Sam likes me!

She actually likes me! I felt like I was flying.

'Um… Freddie?' Suddenly I heard Carly's voice, and I fell back to the ground. Ouch.

'Yeah?' I said, irritated. Trust Carly to ruin this perfect moment.

'Freddie…' Carly hesitated. 'Actually, I like you too, so…'

'What? Carly, I thought you liked Gibby!' I gaped at her.

'Umm… actually, no. I was trying to make you jealous.'

'So, all those years I've wasted just to get your affections-'

'Yeah, I was playing 'hard to get'. So…' she looked at me, eyes full of eagerness.

'I'm sorry, Carly, but I like you only as a sister. I love Sam now.' I stared at her, willing for her to understand. I used to like Carly, but after I met Sam, I knew she was meant for me.

'Okay.' she abruptly stood up. 'I'd better go.' She stalked to the door.

'Carly!' But she was gone.

* * *

Carly's POV (Sunday, 8:15 PM)

I stalked out. All those years, I had truly loved him. Just because I fooled around, I lost him. I ran into my room and locked the door, barely holding back the tears.

I tacked the drawing to the door. Suddenly, I had the perfect idea.

I would bring them together. Then, I would break them apart, and Freddie would be mine.

* * *

A/N: There, I fulfilled my promise! No cliffhangers! ^-^ Anyway, just so you know, I'm going to a camp from **9/8 to 14/8** because I joined the musical in my school so I won't be updating in that week. I promise I'll write the story in camp, then post it here one to two days later. During that period of time, reviews would be appreciated! XD


End file.
